Taeyong-ssi
by breakin' down to the -earth
Summary: My first fanfiction about TaeNo (Taeyong/Jeno) from SM Rookies. Meskipun belum debut, bukan berarti tidak boleh ngeship kan? Ga ada summary nya. Soalnya ini drabble yang keterlaluan


Taeyong memasuki gedung SM dengan perlahan-lahan. Entah mengapa, dia bisa berjalan selambat itu. Bahkan siput lebih cepat darinya.

Hatinya tengah gelisah saat ini.

Dua hari yang lalu, pria mungil itu tidak menghubunginya. Membuatnya gelisah dan hum-

-rindu mungkin.

Taeyong mencibir pelan ketika ia melihat seniornya tengah bercanda ria di depan gedung SM. Ia malas bertemu dengan senior itu. Karena mereka menggunakan bahasa China. Member dari EXO M.

Namanya Huang Zi Tao dan Wu Yifan. Sebenarnya, kedua senior itu sudah belajar bahasa Korea dan seharusnya sudah biasa berbicara bahasa Korea di sana. Tapi, setiap bertemu dengan Taeyong. Kedua pemuda itu menyapanya dengan bahasa China.

Kenapa?

Apakah karena wajah Taeyong yang mirip dengan orang China? Mirip Mario Maurer? Mungkin.

Kembali kepada hati Taeyong yang gelisah.

Ia hanya tersenyum manis kepada dua pemuda jakung itu. Dan segera melesat masuk ke dalam kelas tari. Mencari seseorang tentu saja.

"Hai, Taeyong-ssi! Selamat siang!" Sapa seorang pemuda mungil yang berwajah manis. Ah! Dia terlihat sangat mirip dengan seniornya yang bernama Lee Dong Hae.

"Hai Jeno. Siang." Ujar Taeyong dengan datar. Wajahnya sangat dingin. Tapi sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Hanya sebentar. Sehingga Jeno tak dapat melihatnya.

"Mau latihan Tari juga?" Tanya Jeno dan menunjuk ke arah belakang. Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah sebuah ruangan kelas tari.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Bisakah kita bicara berdua? Sambil jalan-jalan." Jawab Taeyong jujur. Membuat Jeno bengong dengan gaya imutnya. Haha, imut alami sebenarnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku harus minta izin dulu sama Greg seonsengnim. Tunggulah di tempat biasa." Ujar Jeno dan segera masuk kembali ke kelas tari.

Taeyong berdehem pelan dan segera pergi ke tempat biasa yang mereka sering kunjungi. Hanya berdua.

Lima belas menit.

Taeyong menunggu Jeno selama itu. Dan kenapa pemuda mungil dengan lesung pipit di pipinya itu tidak kunjung datang? Membuat Taeyong menggerutu kesal.

Taeyong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan pelan dan memandang ke langit. Entah mengapa hari ini cuaca sangat cerah. Dan membuat Taeyong tersenyum melihat awan-awan putih yang berjejer dengan apik di sana.

"Taeyong-ssi." Sebuah suara lembut masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Membuat ia menoleh dan menatap pemuda mungil yang hanya memiliki tinggi badan sekitar sebahunya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Taeyong mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sangat dingin. Pemuda berwajah bak Mario Maurer itu aneh. Ia sangat merindukan pemuda mungil itu, tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya. Bersikap dingin kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Tadi Greg Seonsengnim memarahiku. Karena aku baru saja mulai di kelas tari hari ini. Hum, tapi tak apa. Sekarang aku bisa keluar sebentar selama dua jam." Jelas Jeno dan tersenyum manis. Tanpa sadar, Taeyong tersenyum manis mendengarkan pernyataan pemuda manis di depannya.

"Hum, Taeyong-ssi. Ingin bicara apa kepada Jeno?" Tanya Jeno dan duduk di lantai dengan seenaknya. Dikiranya itu adalah sebuah taman dengan rumput-rumput yang empuk. Membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa dua hari ini kau tidak menghubungiku?" Tanya Taeyong langsung. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kanan Jeno.

"Hehe, ponsel Jeno rusak. Makanya Jeno tak bisa menghubungi Taeyong-ssi." Jelas Jeno dan nyengir pelan. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan pelan.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa ponselmu bisa rusak?" Tanya Taeyong dan berdecak pelan. Jeno mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya.

"Jeno juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba dua hari yang lalu, ponsel Jeno sering mati. Padahal pulsanya masih banyak." Terang Jeno dan menepuk-nepuk ponselnya yang tiba-tiba mati dan tidak mau menyala.

"Coba kulihat." Ucap Taeyong dan merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Jeno.

"Hum, ini karena baterainya melembung Jeno. Makanya ponselmu sering mati. Coba kau beli baterai lagi yang baru." Jelas Taeyong ketika selesai memeriksa ponsel Jeno.

"Oh, begitu. Taeyong-ssi temani Jeno untuk beli baterai yuk. Kasihan Ibu Jeno yang nantinya tidak bisa menghubungi Jeno."

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang. Ayo Taeyong-ssi." Ujar Jeno semangat dan segera menarik tangan Taeyong.

.

.

.

.

.

"Beli di mana ya? Jeno bingung. Banyak sekali toko penjual ponselnya." Ujar Jeno dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Taeyong terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Jeno.

"Ikuti aku. Akan aku tunjukkan toko yang bisa dipastikan barangnya bagus." Ujar Taeyong dan menggenggam tangan Jeno. Kemudian membawanya ke sebuah toko kecil yang tak jauh darinya berdiri tadi.

"Baterai untuk ponsel ini. Cepat ya." Kata Taeyong sambil menyerahkan ponsel Jeno kepada sang penjual.

"Taeyong-ssi biasa pergi kemari ya? Terlihat santai sekali bicara dengan penjualnya." Tanya Jeno dan memandang sekelilling toko itu. Ia berdecak kagum karena toko itu kecil. Tapi banyak juga yang mengunjunginya. Benar-benar hebat. Batin Jeno.

"Taeyong-ah, ini. Tapi kau coba terlebih dahulu. Mungkin ada yang kurang." Kata sang penjualnya dan memberikan ponsel Jeno kepada Taeyong.

"Kurasa sudah pas. Nah, terima kasih hyung. Berapa semuanya?"

"30000 won."

"Ini. Jeno, ini ponselmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Taeyong-ssi membayarnya? Itu kan ponsel Jeno. Jadi seharusnya Jeno yang membayarnya." Ujar Jeno pelan ketika mereka kembali jalan-jalan.

Itu memang tujuan utama mereka kan? Jadi wajar lah.

"Gazz! Jeno! Bisa tidak kau berhenti memanggilku Taeyong-ssi? Aku ini kekasihmu. Jadi panggil aku Taeyong hyung atau hanya Taeyong saja." Marah Taeyong dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memegang kedua bahu Jeno dan memandang kedua mata Jeno dengan intens.

"Maaf." Ucap Jeno pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tak berani memandang kedua mata Taeyong yang tengah memandangnya dengan serius.

"Jeno hanya ingin menghormati Taeyong-ssi." Jelas Jeno.

"Karena aku menyayangi Taeyong-ssi. Dan aku ingin memanggil Taeyong-ssi karena aku suka." Jujur Jeno dan meneteskan air matanya.

Taeyong tertegun mendengarkan ucapan Jeno. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan pelan dan segera membawa Jeno ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan kanannya mengelus lembut rambut Jeno yang panjang.

"Maafkan aku, Jeno. Kalau begitu, terus panggil aku Taeyong-ssi sesuka hatimu. Dan jangan lupa untuk terus menghubungiku. Aku bisa mati karena terlalu rindu kepadamu." Jelas Taeyong. Jeno mengangguk dalam pelukannya dan membalas pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya, kita cepat kembali ke gedung SM. Atau kau akan dimarahi oleh Greg Seonsengnim." Kata Taeyong dan melepaskan pelukannya kepada Jeno.

Ia menggandeng tangan Jeno dengan erat dan berjalan lebih dulu. Jeno hanya tersenyum dan mengusap matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Kemudian mengikuti langkah Taeyong.

"Taeyong-ssi." Panggil Jeno dengan lembut. Ia menengok ke arah wajah Taeyong.

"Ada apa Jeno?" Jawab Taeyong dan menghentikan langkahnya. Jeno tersenyum dan kemudian mencium kilat bibir Taeyong.

Kedua pipinya memerah hebat dan ia berlari mendahului Taeyong. Sedangkan Taeyong hanya bisa menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis dan mulai mengejar langkah Jeno.

"Jeno-ya! Tunggu aku!"

The End

Karena aku suka sama Taeyong dan Jeno. Jadi aku bikin couple ini deh. Walaupun mereka belum debut, aku sudah mencamkan aku ngebias Taeyong dan Jeno. Sumpah! Itu Taeyong mirip Mario Maurer. Gemes deh! Hidung mancungnya, tatapan tajamnya. Sumpah! Bikin Miko jatuh cinta.

Eum, buat Lumin shipper. Ada yang tahu ga tentang fanfic Miko yang protecting you. Itu kehapus loh. Soalnya Miko juga ga tahu. Pengen pos lagi. Tapi kayanya, ga ada yang minat deh. Jadi males ngepostnya.

Jangan lupa untuk mereview ya! Karena Miko perlu koreksi kalian. Miko bukan author baru sih. Emang baru di FFN. Miko jadi penulis di dunia maya sejak tahun 2011 lho. (cuman curhat doang) Tapi Miko masih perlu belajar juga.

Thank you before

Date : 11.12.13

Time : 15:43 pm


End file.
